A Night in Nihon
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Fai and Kurogane talk on their first night in Nihon together.


I… Apologize… I seem to have abandoned this couple for the thousands you can find in Hetalia, my new love… BUT! I have returned for another KuroFai one shot, because they will always be my OTP.

So enjoy. Oh yeah, hey guys, guess what! I STILL don't own anything CLAMP related!

XXXXX

All Fai could think about as he sat next to Kurogane was what had transpired earlier.

OoOoOoOo

Kurogane had just cut off his arm. For Fai. Why? To save him. Fai didn't deserve that, but here they were, flying through dimensions wrapped in each others arms. Kurogane's hand was grasping Fai's remaining coat in a death grip, Fai had his arms wrapped around the ninja's neck, his face was buried in his neck as he tried to stop crying.

"Fai…" the black haired man grunted. The blonde leaned back and looked into his crimson eyes. They stared at one another for a long moment before Fai spoke, "What's wrong…?" why did he ask that? Of course he knew what was wrong. Kurogane had just cut off his arm, he was in pain!

"… nothing. Everything's perfect."

Fai felt Kurogane's dry lips on his own. He was still, and suddenly everything was silent, neither traveler could hear the wind whooshing around them, nor Mokona's screams of terror remaining from Celes. They were only aware of each other in that moment as their lips began feverishly moving together. They only stopped when they were wrenched apart and thrown to the ground. Fai was yelling for help, even though there were medics around they weren't moving.

"If he dies… If he dies…" the mage was constantly saying it, it was almost like a mantra.

Finally, Princess Tomoyo arrived, and calmed Fai with an assurance that their ninja friend would not die. Before the medics placed Kurogane on the stretcher Fai ran to him, calling his name. he pulled open one eye, and Fai kissed him, sloppily. They were once again pulled apart, but this time it was by the medics taking Kurogane to care for his wounds.

OoOoOoOo

After Kurogane woke up and Fai punched him, Tomoyo left the two alone. They were both sitting on the floor staring at each other. The Blonde was the first to speak, "why?"

"because I love you," He spoke with a serious expression, " I realized it in acid Tokyo, when you were unconscious and I saved you from the clone. While I was protecting you… I realized you were the only one I allowed myself to get injured for. Even with Tomoyo, while I protected her I never was hurt. But you… are different…" He placed his hand on Fai's cheek, the mage instinctively closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"But I don't-"

"Don't speak," Kurogane said, pressing their lips together for the third time that day.

OoOoOoOo

Fai didn't know how it happened, but he was in Kurogane's lap, and Kurogane was struggling to untie the obi tying Fai's robe together.

"Damn it…" Kurogane growled, tugging at the knot again. "here, let me help," Fai said, reaching back and untying it. The black haired man growled, "do you even know what you're wearing?" he asked before kissing up and down Fai's neck as he pulled open the annoying garment. He made sure not to pull it off, someone could come in any minute, and if they did he didn't want anyone seeing Fai completely naked. That was for his eyes only.

"nnn… no… what is it…" Fai gasped as Kurogane bit him lightly. "It's called a Furisode… It's worn by unmarried, virgin women." The mage's pale skin turned bright pink, "o-oh… Tomoyo-hime didn't mention that…"

Fai's blushing face got the ninja even more… excited… and he realized he should probably begin preparing Fai, So the blonde began to kiss his face and neck while he looked around for something to use a lubricant. That was when he noticed a small bottle next to his pillow, with a note attached. He picked it up and began to read;

_Dearest Kurogane,_

_Yuuko-san sent me something for you that she thought would come in handy. I don't know why you don't like her, she's so sweet! Anyway, enjoy yourself ;) - Princess Tomoyo_

Kurogane crumpled the note with a slight blush. Fai finally noticed, "what's that?" The ninja threw it across the room, "It's nothing," he said, "I need you to put this on my hand," he handed the bottle to Fai. Fai's already flushed face turned bright red as he opened it, he coated the tanned hand in front of him generously. Kurogane kissed him again as he slipped one finger into Fai and began preparing him. The blonde was moaning into their kiss and grasping Kurogane's yukata. _Why is it still on? He broke the kiss, "Fai, untie my obi."_

"_nnn…" he groaned, but slid his hands around the Ninja's large back and struggled to untie it in his flustered state of mind, but when he was finished untying he was well prepared. Kurogane coated his member the extra liquid before grasping Fai's bare hip and lifting him, "are you ready?" he huskily whispered in Fai's ear._

_The blonde nodded and lowered himself onto Kurogane's length slowly. He gasped in pain before entangling his fingers in Kurogane's hair. They remained still, panting, for a moment while Fai adjusted. "m-move…" he whispered to Kurogane, and he began thrusting as he helped Fai move as well._

_Fai pulled Kurogane close, and he buried his face in the dark hair, and his hands were gripping the other's broad shoulders now. Kurogane was kissing the pale neck and chest in front of him, also alternating between nipping and sucking so that Fai's skin was littered with love bites. _

"_K-Kuro… I-I'm… uhnnn" The blonde grunted before he reached his orgasm. His hands once again gripped Kurogane's hair and pulled him into a long, sloppy kiss. The sight of seeing Fai reach his peak caused Kurogane to climax as well, his hand tightened on Fai's hip hard enough that Kurogane knew there would be bruises soon. _

_As they kissed and basked in their afterglow together the were so absorbed in one another that neither noticed the door open._

"_Kurogane-san? How are- Oh…" Syaoran's face turned bright red._

"_S-Syaoran!" Fai yelped, adjusting his Furisode so that it was shielding Kurogane and him from Syaoran's eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry! I'll just… go to bed!" Syaoran slammed the door._

_Fai slid off of Kurogane's lap and laid beside him, Kurogane mimicked to movement. "Well, that was embarrassing." Fai said, and the both chuckled. "Do you want to clean up?" Kurogane asked. Fai thought about it for a second before sitting up, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over both of them, "It can wait for the morning." The ninja shifted closer and rested his head on Fai's chest, and noticed that all the marks he left were fading, except the bruises on his hip. Fai noticed him looking and smiled, "I'm a vampire, remember?" _

_The lay like that for a while, Fai ran his fingers through the short dark hair of the ninja, and soon they both fell asleep._

_XXXXX_

_That was only my second lemon… Review and tell me what you think…? Please? It's not THAT hard…_


End file.
